EL ENTRENAMIENTO
by rosa89993
Summary: EL PERVERSO CONDE DOKU PLANEA DESTRUIR LA ORDEN JEDI USANDO UNA FUENTE DE MAGIA MUY PODEROSA, PERO PARA DISTRAER LA ATENCION DE SU MAESTRO ORGANIZA UN ENTRENAMIENTO PARA CASARRECOMPENSAS EN EL PLANETA DE OGUEL. PARA DESCUBRIR SU PLAN ANAKIN Y PADME SE DISFRAZAN DE CAZARRECOMPENSAS Y ACUDEN A ESTE ENTRENAMIENTO. ¿LOGRARAN DETENER A DOKU?
1. PLANES MAGICOS

**CAPITULO 1: "PLANES MAGICOS"**

La situación en la galaxia por la guerra de los clones mantiene a ambos bandos a partes iguales, la republica tuvo varias victorias, aunque por otro lado los separatistas tuvieron otras, reclamando así a varios planetas como aliados, aun así las cosas iban muy parejas.

Pero nuestros héroes de la republica ni siquiera se imaginan que esta guerra esta a punto de tornarse mas difícil, puesto que ahora intervendrá magia.

El perverso conde Doku se quedó interesado en la magia desde el día en que Ventress junto con 2 de sus hermanas entraron a su alcoba como unos fantasmas para matarlo. Por esto Doku contacto a un poderoso hechicero llamado Mulsyn en las orillas de la galaxia.

Ahora Doku viaja al planeta Pansies, para encontrarse con dicho hechicero y llevar a cabo un plan que destruirá a la orden Jedi.

**Doku:** Te saludo respetable Mulsyn amo y señor de la oscuridad

**Mulsyn:** Poderoso conde Doku, le tengo buenas noticias a su excelencia

**Doku:** ¿Encontraste la fuente de magia que me prometiste?

**Mulsyn:** Es difícil encontrar un objeto tan poderoso como la mística piedra de Sodone, pero creo que encontré el rastro de la magia que desborda

**Doku:** ¿Dónde esta?, dilo rápido

Mulsyn ve en su caldero del cual sale un humo morado que lo envuelve y con voz ronca y maligna le dice: - Se encuentra cercas de la orbita del planeta de Zygerria. –

**Doku:** Perfecto, ahí tengo aliados que sin duda darán con esa piedra y la trairán a mi

**Mulsyn:** Debes tener cuidado conde, quien no aprende a controlar esta mágica piedra termina siendo controlado por ella

**Doku:** Para eso te tengo a ti, crea algún conjuro que me permita dominar todo el poder en ella y en cuanto lo tengas parte a Zygerria y lleva tu pócima detectora

**Mulsyn:** Como ordene conde

Doku sale de la guarida de Mulsyn y sube a su nave, mientras se aleja del planeta piensa en que su maestro tal vez no deba saber aún de esto y entonces al pasar por el planeta neutral de Oguel se le ocurre algo con lo que puede distraer la atención de Darth Sidious y a la vez obtener algunas venganzas. Entonces contacta a su maestro.

**Doku:** Saludos maestro

**Sidious:** Lord Tyranus esperaba su reporte desde hace horas

**Doku:** Perdone mi descuido, le tengo un plan que puede darnos una ventaja en esta guerra

**Sidious:** Te escucho

**Doku:** Hemos perdido muchos droides en estas batallas y aparte han sido destruidas varias fábricas, me informan que tener listo a un nuevo ejército llevara varios meses

**Sidious:** Desalentadoras noticias, ¿Cuál es tu plan ante esto?

**Doku:** Nuestros ataques han sido respaldados constantemente por mercenarios y a mi se me ocurrió que podríamos reunir un grupo de hombres y entrenarlos como cazarrecompensas, para no perder los avances que hemos hecho en esta guerra con la ausencia de los droides

**Sidious:** No suena mal, una vez que el grupo este listo serán unas verdaderas amenazas

**¿Qué planea Doku, que será esa mística piedra de Sodone, podrá controlarla Doku, que tendrá que ver en esto el planeta Oguel, Sidious descubrirá a Doku en su mentira?**


	2. UNA REINA TIRANA

**CAPITULO 2: "UNA REINA TIRANA"**

Después de platicar con su maestro Doku se dirige al planeta Oguel el cual es neutral en la guerra y ni siquiera tiene ejército, no porque sean pacifistas, sino porque la reina no confía en los hombres después de un motín que hubo por un grupo y ha quitado de sus puestos a todos los hombres, por esto se quedaron sin ejercito.

Aquí Doku pasó un tiempo durante su época como padawan de Joda, incluso estuvo enamorado de la ahora reina del planeta, pero ella nunca le correspondió. Pensar en ese rechazó hace que se enfurezca.

Doku aterriza en este planeta regido por las mujeres donde los hombres no tienen oportunidades y de donde puede sacar fácilmente a un grupo de hombres rudos. Baja de su nave, se encapucha y camina por las calles de la ciudad buscando a aquellos hombres que mantendrán su plan en pie.

Cerca de ahí se encuentra un joven mal vestido el cual sostiene en su mano un holograma con la imagen de una bella chica sonriente, al verlo Doku se le acerca para reclutarlo.

**Doku**: Su reina es muy injusta al no permitirles trabajar, mira nomas como estas, pobre y muerto de hambre, ella quiere acabar con ustedes

**Questo**: Se volvió una tirana desde el momento en que un grupo de hombres trato de derrocarla

**Doku**: Yo conozco bien a esa reina, en mi juventud la defendí a ella y a su padre el rey durante una guerra, en ese entonces era apenas una joven princesa, malcriada, vanidosa, egoísta y mandona

**Questo**: Lo se, siempre fue así, pero de un tiempo a acá se descaro por completo, sin embargo su hija la princesa Selit es todo lo contrario (le muestra el holograma que hace rato contemplaba), yo solía trabajar en palacio, ahora eso me parece tan lejano, me llevaba muy bien con la princesa, de hecho estaba enamorada de ella, y ella de mi pero cuando su madre lo supo me hecho a la calle y de ahí le siguió con los demás hombres

Doku sonríe malignamente, pues ya descubrió la forma de conseguir a los futuros cazarrecompensas

**Doku**: ¿Como te llamas?

**Questo**: Questo Vento

**Doku**: Yo soy el conde Doku, líder del ejercito separatista, Questo debe ser horrible el amar a alguien y no poder estar con ella, yo también se lo que es el amor, es una lastima que nadie ponga en su lugar a esa reina, si hubiera un grupo de valientes que la derrocaran y en su lugar pusieran a su hija, las cosas serian como una vez fueron y la paz y alegría volverían a este desolado planeta

**Questo**: ¿Usted cree que eso pueda ser posible?

**Doku**: De hecho podría proporcionarte armas y equipo, lo único que tienes que hacer es conseguir a todos los hombres que puedas para entrenarlos para la batalla, también tienes que conseguir alguien que los enseñe a combatir, no importa el precio, yo me ocupare de eso y con esto servicios tendrás asegurado un lugar en mi nuevo orden

**Questo**: Muy bien señor le aseguro que todo lo tendré listo lo antes posible

**Doku**: Estaremos en contacto y recuerda le estas haciendo un favor a la gente de tu planeta

Le entrega un comunicador y se aleja pensando que ese joven solo es un tonto enamorado, por lo que una vez que ya no lo ocupe se deshará de él. Sube a su nave y antes de irse hecha un vistazo al palacio, hogar de la mujer que alguna vez amo y que ahora hará que pague el haberlo despreciado.

**¿Questo reunirá el grupo de hombres que prometió, que planea Doku?**


	3. SEÑALES DE AUXILIO

**CAPITULO 3 "SEÑALES DE AUXILIO"**

Mientras tanto los caballeros jedi Obi Wan Kenobi y Anakin Skywalker regresan a Coruscant después de una larga y agotadora batalla.

**Obi Wan**: Parece que al fin tendremos un respiro en esta guerra

**Anakin**: Todos los generales están regresando al templo Jedi

**Obi Wan**: Y creo que ahí nos quedaremos una larga temporada, puesto que los separatistas perdieron fuerzas en estas últimas batallas

Anakin observa muy feliz como se acercan cada vez más a Coruscant pensando en el largo tiempo que pasará con su esposa, después de meses de no verla.

Mientras tanto en el planeta de Oguel el grupo de hombres que derrocara a la reina se vuelve cada vez más grande, algunos hombres le recomiendan a Questo contratar de entrenador a Ringer Alliec un experto cazarrecompensas capaz de lidiar contra todo y todos.

El movimiento que hay entre los hombres llama la atención de las mujeres, las cuales pronto avisan a su reina.

**Mujer**: Majestad, traigo terribles noticias, parece que se levantara un motín en su contra, los hombres se ponen de acuerdo sobre algo, pero no hemos podido averiguar que

**Selit**: ¿Que vamos a hacer madre?, nosotras no tenemos forma de defendernos contra ellos

**Tilibra**: Pediremos ayuda a nuestros aliados, infórmenles del posible motín y soliciten su ayuda

**Selit**: ¿Deberás crees que alguien nos ayude?, pero si nosotras no hemos respondido jamás a las señales de auxilio de ninguno de nuestros aliados, ¿Por qué ahora nos apoyarían?

**Tilibra**: Calla hija, algún día serás reina y entenderás que todo lo que he hecho lo hice por el bien de nuestra gente

**Selit**: No lo creo

Envían señales de auxilio con la esperanza de que al menos alguien responda a ellas.

Mientras en Coruscant es mediodía y la senadora Amidala se encuentra en su oficina trabajando en una ley que podría acabar con la guerra, en eso entra su amiga la senadora Chuchi que va viendo algo en una pantallita.

**Padme**: Saludos, ¿que sucede, hay problemas en Orto Plutonia?

**Chuchi**: No, recibimos un mensaje de un ex aliado nuestro, el planeta de Oguel

**Padme**: Ellos son neutrales en esta guerra, ¿no?

**Chuchi**: Así es

**Padme**: ¿Entonces qué les pasa?

**Chuchi**: Al parecer se esta levantando un motín en contra de la reina y la verdad no los culpo, esa reina es un monstruo con sus súbditos

**Padme**: ¿Van a ayudarla?

**Chuchi**: Claro que no, ese planeta jamás responde a nuestras señales de auxilio, la reina ha hecho cosas terribles, pero piensa que todo ha sido por el bien de su pueblo, cuando en realidad solo es para el bien de ella misma

**Padme**: Yo se lo que es ser reina, y jamás le haría a mi pueblo todo lo que ella ha hecho, pero por lo mismo sé que los motines son asunto serio, me gustaría poder hacer algo, no solo por la reina, sino por todo ese planeta

**¿Alguien ira a ayudar al planeta de Oguel, detendrán a los hombres, Padme irá a hacer algo?**


	4. EL PLAN VA A LA PERFECCIÓN

**CAPITULO 4: "El plan va a la perfección"**

**Chuchi**: Ojala que las cosas cambien por el bien de todos en ese planeta

**Padme: **Ya veras que con fe todo es posible

**Chuchi:** Venia a decirte que el canciller te llama

**Padme**: Iré en un momento, gracias

Chuchi sale de la oficina y Padme se queda pensando en que ya se acerca su cumpleaños, piensa en lo único que realmente quiere de regalo, pasar ese día al lado de su amado esposo, piensa también en la época en que era reina, en los momentos buenos y en los malos que tuvo, recuerda también el día en que conoció a Anakin, era un niño encantador, mientras piensa en esto se va acercando hacia la puerta y al pasar por un espejo ve que tiene el cabello desarreglado, se lo acomoda y sigue pensando en el momento en que volvió a ver a Anakin, habían pasado 10 años y ya era todo un hombre, fue el momento en que se enamoro perdidamente de él.

Esta pensando en todo esto cuando en el espejo ve que tiene una cana. Por primera vez en toda su vida Padme se preocupa por algo que jamás pensó que le preocupara SU EDAD, se pone a pensar en que mientras ella ya tiene canas y esta cerca de los 30 Anakin es un joven de apenas poco mas de 20 años, le preocupa el pensar que dentro de unos años ella perderá toda la juventud que tiene y se volverá vieja y tal vez Anakin ya no la quiera.

Pensar en esto la hace sentirse muy mal, se ve a si misma como una anciana al lado de un hombre joven, pero poco a poco se va calmando.

**Padme**: (Piensa) "Solo es una cana, no exageres, piensa en lo mucho que Anakin te ama, te lo dice constantemente, te ha hecho saber que eres todo para el, lo que mas le importa en la vida y te ha dejado en claro que eso no cambiará nunca"

En eso esta pensando cuando recuerda que debe pasar a ver al canciller, se acomoda y se dice a si misma.

**Padme**: "Jamás vuelvas a pensar en eso, Anakin te ama y te amará siempre"

Sonríe y ahora con mente positiva sale a la oficina del canciller.

**Padme**: ¿Quería verme canciller?

**Palpatine**: Oh Padme, pásate querida, me informan que habrá una pausa en la guerra al parecer nuestros enemigos han perdido las fuerzas para pelear por un tiempo

**Padme**: Eso suena maravilloso

**Palpatine**: Incluso van a regresar todos los jedis al templo y se quedarán hasta nuevo aviso

Padme no cabe en su alegría, primero la noticia de un cese a la guerra y luego el hecho de que tendrá a su esposo con ella por un tiempo indefinido, se siente sumamente feliz.

Palpatine se da cuenta de su felicidad y sonríe maliciosamente al arruinársela.

**Palpatine**: Pero aun en este momento de respiro la política debe abrirse camino, necesito que vayas mañana mismo al planeta de Mon Calamari

**Padme**: ¿Yo, pero para que?

**Palpatine**: Ha surgido un problema con su congreso y tendrás que quedarte allá durante el tiempo que se requiera tu presencia, que podría tomar meses, para que restablezcas el orden

Padme se siente devastada, hace meses que no veía a su esposo y ahora con esto al parecer pasarán mas meses aun para que se reúnan, ahora se siente con ganas de llorar.

**Padme**: Pero canciller… yo…

**Palpatine**: Por favor Padme, no te lo pediría si no fueras la senadora mas preparada para esto

**Padme**: Como diga su excelencia

Sale de la oficina y aunque no quiere que la vean llorando no puede evitarlo, se dirige a su oficina y se encierra a llorar.

**Padme**: (Piensa) "Esto si que se puso horrible, ¿ahora cuando volveré a ver a Ani?, quizás ni siquiera tenga tiempo para venir a visitarme esta noche y yo debo de partir mañana temprano, no lo volveré a ver hasta dentro de otros muchos meses"

Llora con más ganas, mientras Palpatine siente su tristeza y sonríe de pensar como se pondrá Anakin cuando se entere de que se van a separar.

Mientras en el planeta de Oguel los hombres se dirigen a la parte selvática del planeta, Questo sonríe de pensar que esta muy cerca de volver a ver al amor de su vida y además de devolver la paz que su pueblo tanto añora.

Contacta a Ringer Alliec para contratarlo como entrenador de sus hombres.

**Ringer**: ¿Quien se atreve a interceptar la señal de mi comunicador?, mas vale que sea por un buen motivo

**Questo**: ¿Qué tal un trabajo?, soy Questo Vento del planeta de Oguel, te pagaré mucho dinero si vienes a entrenar a un grupo de hombres en las técnicas de combate que tu conoces.

**Ringer**: ¿Mucho dinero, eh? Trato hecho, pero primero debo de cumplir con un trabajo y partiré para allá de inmediato, ¿donde se reunirán?

**Questo**: Te envío las coordenadas, nos vemos

Se pone muy feliz de que todo va excelente y contacta a Doku.

**Questo**: Mi lord, hice lo que me pidió, tengo el equipo y también el entrenador, nos reuniremos en la selva, lejos de todo contacto tecnológico para que no nos descubran

**Doku**: Has hecho muy bien mi joven socio, asegúrate de que estén listos para cualquier desafío

Questo: Le aseguro que podrán con todo, estaré reportando nuestro progreso conde, cambio y fuera

Se dirige hacia la selva, los demás salen de uno por uno y se dirigen al mismo lugar, pero dejan pasar un tiempo entre cada uno para que no sospechen nada.

Por otro lado Doku confiado de que su plan va de maravilla contacta a su maestro.

**Doku**: El plan va a la perfección

**Sidious**: Excelente, la republica confiada no se esperara un ataque de esta clase

**Doku**: Si me lo permite quisiera ponerles unas pruebas antes de mandarlos contra los clones

**Sidious**: Como quieras, contáctame cuando estén listos

**Doku**: Así lo hare

Corta la comunicación con su maestro y contacta al rey de Zygerria para continuar con su verdadero plan.

**Doku**: Saludos Atai, tengo una importante misión para ti

**Atai**: Conde Doku, que sorpresa que llame

**Doku**: Hay una importante piedra mágica que ronda cerca de la orbita de su planeta, deben conseguirla para mi

**Atai**: Suena una tontería conde, la magia no existe

**Doku**: Te demostrare que es verdad

**Atai**: Como diga pues, pero ¿Qué recibiré yo a cambio?

**Doku**: ¿Acaso olvidas que gracias a mi es que eres rey? Yo fui quien mato a su antigua reina y te permití estar al mando, si no haces lo que te ordeno, me encargare no solo de que seas sustituido, sino también de que no vuelvas a ver la luz de otro día

**Atai**: Le ruego disculpe mi insolencia conde, claro que cumpliré su mandato

**Doku**: Mas te vale, enviare un mensajero con el detector que te permitirá localizar fuentes de magia, y mas te vale que no me falles

**Atai**: En cuanto lo tenga iniciare la búsqueda y nadie descansara hasta cumplir sus órdenes

**Doku**: Eres buen servidor, hazme saber cuando la encuentres.

Atai corta la comunicación, piensa que el conde se ha vuelto totalmente loco, pero debido al poder que tiene lo único que puede hacer es obedecerlo, incluso en ideas tontas, ordena que hagan preparativos para recibir al mensajero, que no será otro sino Mulsyn.

**¿Padme ya no volverá a pensar en su edad, como le ira en la misión, Atai y sus súbditos encontraran la piedra, Darth Sidious sospechara algo, cual trabajo tendrá Ringer, llegara a entrenar a los hombres?**


	5. Ƹ Ӝ ƷAL FIN JUNTOSƸ Ӝ Ʒ

**·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·˙˜"*°•. ٠· CAPITULO 5: "AL FIN JUNTOS" .•°*"˜˙·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●• **

En Coruscant Anakin y Obi Wan regresan al templo jedi donde se lleva a cabo una reunión con el consejo para dar informes de avances en la guerra.

Cuando la reunión termina cada Jedi se retira a sus cuarteles, Anakin espera a que se haga de noche y todos duerman para poder tomar un speeder del hangar y poder ir a visitar a su esposa.

Anakin llega al departamento de Padme y percibe su tristeza, entra y ve que su esposa esta sentada en el sillón y al parecer estuvo llorando, se acerca a ella y antes de que pueda decir nada ella lo ve y lo abraza.

**Padme**: Ani!

**Anakin**: Padme estoy muy feliz de verte

**Padme**: Yo también, he estado muy preocupada por ti todo este tiempo

**Anakin**: Amor no te preocupes tanto por mí, estoy bien

**Padme**: No puedo evitarlo, te amo y pensar que te podría pasar algo terrible mientras estas en esas peligrosas batallas, es algo que no me deja ni dormir

**Anakin**: Solo recuerda que siempre volveré a ti sano y salvo

**Padme**: Ya me moría por besarte otra vez

Se dan un beso y mientras Anakin sigue hablando su esposa le da varios besos en la mejilla.

**Anakin**: Estos meses sin ti han sido una tortura, me he sentido tan solo, lo bueno es que al fin vamos a estar juntos por un largo tiempo

Al escuchar estas palabras Padme comienza a llorar, Anakin se extraña de esto, por todo lo que le dijo él pensó que su esposa estaría muy feliz de que estuvieran juntos pero al verla llorar ya no sabe que pensar, suelta a Padme, pero ella lo abraza con mas fuerzas y esto hace que se extrañé aun mas.

**Anakin**: Padme, ¿pasa algo malo?

**Padme**: No exactamente, es solo que quisiera que pudiéramos estar juntos para siempre, pero en vez de eso mañana tengo que partir a un importante asunto en el planeta Mon Calamari y no se cuando volvamos a estar juntos de nuevo

La vuelve a abrazar.

**Anakin**: No llores por favor

**Padme**: Hay momentos en que no quisiera ser senadora, así no tendría importantes compromisos que me separen de ti

**Anakin**: Esto me pone tan triste como a ti, yo también a veces no quisiera ser un jedi, así podría estar contigo sin tener que escondernos, pero los dos tenemos que apoyar a la republica con nuestros servicios

**Padme**: Cuando supe que volverías me puse muy feliz, pero luego me asignaron esta misión y me siento sumamente triste, nos vamos a separar por mucho tiempo otra vez

**Anakin**: No llores mi amor, creo que aun puede haber alguna forma de estar juntos, solo hay que pensar como

**Padme**: Cierto (Se limpia las lagrimas), además no hay que estar tristes ahora que al fin estamos juntos, no hay que pensar en nada mas que en nuestro amor

**Anakin**: Eso es lo único que importa

**Padme**: Tú me das alegría en mi vida de política

**Anakin**: Y tu me das paz en mi vida de guerra

**Padme**: Me hacías mucha falta Ani

**Anakin**: Tu también a mi, te amo, mas de lo que te imaginas

**Padme**: Yo también a ti y siempre lo haré

Se dan un largo beso y Anakin carga a su esposa, la cual muy felizmente lo abraza y le va dando besos, entran a la recamara y la baja.

**Padme**: Todo este tiempo solo he querido que al fin estemos juntos para demostrarnos nuestro amor

Se abrazan y se dan besos, luego se desvisten, poco a poco, hasta que quedan sin nada, se sientan en la cama y luego se recuestan en ella.

**Anakin**: Ya tenia muchas ganas de besar tus dulces labios (Le da un beso), de contemplar tu preciosa cara y tu hermoso cuerpo, y de sentir tu suave piel

Al oír esto Padme recuerda el conflicto que tuvo al mediodía acerca de su edad y decide acallar a sus nervios.

**Padme**: ¿Anakin me amas?

**Anakin**: Más que a mi vida

**Padme**: ¿Inclusive aunque mi cuerpo perdiera su suavidad y mi cara se llenara de arrugas?

Con la pregunta de su esposa Anakin se extraña, pero capta el punto de todo esto.

**Anakin**: Con todo y esto te seguiría amando por el resto de mi vida, pues lo mas importante que tienes, lo que realmente me vuelve loco es tu hermosa personalidad, eres tan dulce, tan valiente, tan encantadora, y eso jamás va a cambiar eti. Si solo me fijara en el exterior, hubiera escogido a cualquier otra mujer solo por ser bonita, pero en cambio de todas las mujeres que he conocido, solo te amo a ti, por lo increíble que eres y lo hare hasta el día en que muera

Al oír estas palabras Padme se queda muy feliz, el saber que su esposo la ama tanto, es lo que más le alegra en su vida.

**Padme**: Yo también siento lo mismo por ti, me encantan tu ojos verdes tan hermosos, también tu cara, eres muy guapo, tienes un cuerpo increíble, te amo tanto, pero también porque eres tan valiente, tan generoso, tan inteligente, tan bueno y eso tampoco cambiara nunca, jamás podría amar a ningún otro hombre tanto como te amo a ti, solo quiero que estemos juntos por siempre

**Anakin**: Eso es lo mismo que yo quiero, pero por mi situación como jedi es complicado, tan solo el vernos es difícil, ahora el estar juntos es casi imposible, pero debes saber que se necesita más que esto para que yo deje de amarte aunque sea un poco, eres todo para mí

**Padme**: Me alegra oírlo Ani, tu también eres lo mas importante que tengo en la vida, pero mejor no pensemos en lo difícil que es estar reunidos, por ahora solo hay que disfrutar este tiempo que tendremos juntos

Continúan besándose y demostrándose su amor, será una noche maravillosa para los dos, quien sabe cuando vuelvan a pasar una igual, pero por ahora lo único que les importa es gozarla.

Mientras en una cantina de Croma, que es un planeta cercano a Coruscant Ringer negocia con un hombre para que le preste una nave

**Ringer**: Te pagare bien por tu nave y tus servicios

**Cuponi**: No lo se, ¿en que consiste ese trabajo tuyo?

**Ringer**: En secuestrar a la senadora Amidala

**¿Ringer conseguirá lo que se propone, lograrán estar juntos Padme y Anakin, que pasará con el entrenamiento?**


	6. SEGURIDAD EXTRA

**CAPITULO 6: "SEGURIDAD EXTRA"**

En la cantina Ringer y Cuponi siguen discutiendo acerca de la nave y el trabajo como cazarrecompensas.

**Cuponi**: No sé que pensar de esto

**Ringer**: Creí que no te agradaban esos vanidosos senadores

**Cuponi**: Así es, pero secuestrar a un miembro tan importante del senado de la republica suena arriesgado

**Ringer**: Lo se, pero me pagarán muy bien por eso los karkarodon, ellos quieren evitar a toda costa que esa entrometida senadora le brinde apoyo a sus enemigos, por eso necesito tu nave

**Cuponi**: Pues si, pero esa nave es todo lo que tengo, si la pierdes…

**Ringer**: No voy a perderla

**Cuponi**: Es que a ti te llueven los trabajos, eres el mejor cazarrecompensas, pero en cambio yo, casi no tengo dinero, solo soy un simple ladrón

Mientras dice esto le roba su dinero a un distraido que paso cerca de su mesa.

**Ringer**: Para que no batalles con eso te llevare al entrenamiento que yo mismo daré en el planeta de Oguel

**Cuponi**: Suena bien, ¿cuando será?

**Ringer**: En cuanto capture a esa senadora, para convencerte puedes acompañarme en la misión y así repartiremos ganancias a medias dime ¿aceptas o no?

**Cuponi**: Trato hecho, preparare la nave

Mientras en Coruscant, esta a punto de salir el sol y Anakin se despierta, debe volver al templo antes de que lo busquen, voltea a un lado de él y ve a su dormida esposa la cual lo tiene tomado de la mano, se queda un rato contemplándola, lo hermosa que se ve sin nada puesto, trata de no despertarla mientras se levanta, pero aun así ella se despierta y lo ve que se esta vistiendo, entonces se endereza y avanza en la cama a donde él esta y lo abraza por detrás.

**Padme**: Te voy a extrañar muchísimo

**Anakin**: Yo también a ti

Le da besos en la mano y al mismo tiempo que va subiendo por su brazo, se voltea a donde ella esta, y una vez que quedan de frente la abraza y después de un largo beso en los labios.

**Anakin**: Pensaré en ti todo el tiempo

**Padme**: Recuerda que siempre estaré contigo, aunque nos separemos

Anakin se termina de vestir observado todo el tiempo por su esposa, quien se encuentra muy triste de tener que separarse de nuevo. Una vez listo ya se va a alejar, pero se regresa a donde esta ella y le da muchos besos.

**Anakin**: Te amo

Sale de la recamara y se sube a su speeder y una vez que se aleja siente toda la frustración que había estado ocultando frente a su esposa para que ella no estuviera triste, el solo pensar que no la vera por muchos meses más lo pone furioso.

En otra parte de Coruscant Sidious siente ese coraje y sonríe malignamente.

Mientras Padme se quedo llorando, pero conforme pasa el rato se va calmando, entonces se levanta y se viste, ya tiene sus maletas listas y su nave preparada, sale a la sala de su casa y en eso se acerca 3PO con un holocomunicador en el cual esta la imagen del canciller.

**Padme**: Canciller, ¿Qué sucede?

**Palpatine**: Padme lamento decirte que hay rumores de que los karkarodon se ven beneficiados con estos malentendidos entre los Mon Calamari y harán lo que sea para evitar que tú llegues a restablecer el orden

**Padme**: Descuide canciller, jamás me doy por vencida, no importa el peligro

**Palpatine**: Lo se, pero quería sugerirte que lleves seguridad contigo, no estaría de mas que lleves a un jedi para que te proteja

Al oír esto Padme tuvo que resistirse de no gritar de felicidad, estaba tan feliz que olvido por completo el peligro que corría, a pesar de todo iba a estar con su amadísimo esposo, sus sueños se hacían realidad.

**Padme**: Pienso que tiene usted toda la razón, creo que el mas indicado para esto será el general Skywalker

**Palpatine**: Decidido, me pondré en contacto con el templo jedi para solicitar que le permitan incorporarse en esta misión

**Padme**: Muy bien canciller

Terminan la transmisión y la senadora se queda muy feliz, hasta agarra a 3PO y se pone a bailar con él.

Mientras Anakin regresa al templo jedi sintiéndose muy triste, en solo unos minutos su esposa se ira a otro planeta por varios meses y él se quedará tan solo como cuando estaba en la guerra. Sale de su habitación y finge como que se acaba de despertar y en los pasillos se encuentra a su ex maestro.

**Obi Wan**: Anakin, espero que hayas descansado bien, pues te espera una misión importante

Al oír esto el joven jedi se siente aun peor, justo cuando pensaba que quizá de vez en cuando podría encontrarse con su esposa le salen con esto.

**Anakin**: ¿Qué misión maestro?

**Obi Wan**: Tienes que escoltar a la senadora Amidala en su estancia en el planeta Mon Calamari

Con esto la expresión de Anakin se vuelve de entusiasmo, por fin estará un largo tiempo con su hermosa esposa sin que la política o la guerra los separen.

**Anakin**: Vaya maestro, hace mucho que no veo a la senadora Amidala, esto es una gran noticia

**Obi Wan**: Recuerda la regla de no formar lazos Anakin, no olvides que es una política, y todos son iguales, no sabes cuando te traicionara por su beneficio

**Anakin**: Conoces a la senadora el mismo tiempo que me conoces a mi, después de tantos años ya deberías saber que ella no es como todos los demás, mejor confía en ella igual que yo

**Obi Wan**: Reconozco que es mejor que muchos otros senadores, pero aun así creo que no debemos hacerle mucha confianza, solo espero que no te lleves una gran decepción por eso

**Anakin**: Lo que pasa es que tú no la conoces tan bien como yo

**Obi Wan**: Demasiado bien para mi gusto

**Anakin**: Suficiente, ya me canse de sus sermones sobre no formar lazos maestro, pienso que esa es una estúpida regla, es decir, ¿Quién va a evitar sentir algo por la gente que lo rodea?, el no formar lazos es imposible y usted lo sabe, ¿o es que acaso debo recordarle a la duquesa Satine?

Obi Wan nomas se queda sorprendido, jamás había escuchado tanta verdad en las palabras de su ex aprendiz, ante esto Anakin se arrepiente de lo lejos que llego por pelear a su maestro.

**Anakin**: Maestro, perdone, no quise…

**Obi Wan**: Entiendo, sé que es difícil el no sentir nada por los demás, pero debes comprender que el controlar eso es lo que te hace un jedi

**Anakin**: Suena fácil, pero me es imposible hacerlo

**Obi Wan**: Solo trata de controlar tus emociones, la senadora te espera en la pista de despegue numero 34, que la fuerza te acompañe

**Anakin**: Gracias maestro

Obi Wan se aleja dejando a su amigo con muchas emociones, siente mucha alegría de reunirse con Padme, el poder estar con ella otra vez es todo lo que le importa, pero a la vez se siente confundido por las palabras de su maestro.

**Anakin**: (Piensa) "No me resistí a formar lazos con Padme, ¿esto me hace un mal jedi, acaso deje de serlo por esto?, yo me siento igual que siempre, solo que con esto se desbordaron en mi emociones que jamás había sentido antes, ahora me siento mas feliz al estar enamorado, así me siento completo, ella es lo que mas importa en mi vida, sin ella estaría perdido, ¿esto es realmente malo ante los ojos de los jedi, como puede algo que es tan hermoso estar prohibido?, creo que deberían cambiar algunas cosas en la orden jedi, pero por ahora debo pensar en que seguramente Padme también sabe la noticia y esta esperándome".

Se pone muy feliz de pensar en lo contenta que se pondrá su esposa cuando lo vea otra vez a su lado. Sale del templo jedi en su speeder y se dirige a la plataforma de despegue.

Mientras Padme ya esta lista para el viaje, solo le falta lo más importante, su esposo, mira por el cielo para verlo cuando se acerque y por fin lo encuentra, en cuanto lo ve su corazón salta de alegría.

Por fin Anakin se acerca a donde esta su linda esposa y baja de su speeder, los dos se dan una tierna mirada, pero delante de los clones enviados como seguridad tienen que fingir que no hay nada entre ellos.

**Padme**: Lo esperaba maestro jedi, gracias por aceptar ser mi seguridad durante esta misión

**Anakin**: Para servirle senadora

Luego Padme se despide de quienes la acompañaron a la plataforma para cuidarla y seguida de su esposo se suben a la nave, y una vez adentro.

**Anakin**: (La abraza): Mi amor, me siento tan feliz de que estemos juntos de nuevo, es todo lo que quería

**Padme**: Tenias razón, si hubo una forma para que pasáramos este tiempo juntos, estoy muy contenta de que vengas conmigo

**Anakin**: Cuando Obi Wan me dijo quería saltar de alegría

**Padme**: Yo igual, creo que tenía un poco de miedo hasta que tú llegaste

**Anakin**: ¿Por qué mi vida?

**Padme**: Los del pueblo de karkarodon quieren deshacerse de mí, pero será imposible que me lastimen siquiera estando tú conmigo

Se dan un beso y caminan hacia la cabina.

Mientras en Croma dos hombres se preparan para un secuestro, uno alista lo necesario para la nave y el otro se encarga de la armas.

**Cuponi**: Que suerte que el entrenamiento será en Oguel, conozco bien la zona despoblada, ahí entregaba contrabandos a mi mejor cliente

**Ringer**: Que bien, porque yo no conozco el lugar, jamás he estado en Oguel antes

En eso suena su localizador y se aleja para recibir una mejor señal, Cuponi se queda trabajando en la nave y luego de un rato ve volver a su compañero.

**Cuponi**: La nave esta lista

**Ringer**: Recibí informes de que esa senadora ya se encuentra a punto de despegar, pero lo malo es que un jedi va con ella

**Cuponi**: Mejor olvídate de todo esto, jamás podrás contra un jedi

**Ringer**: Si me rindiera no merecería la fama del mejor cazarrecompensas, iremos y llevare un regalito para el jedi, así aprenderá a no meterse en mis asuntos

**¿Cómo les ira a ir en la misión, Ringer y Cuponi lograrán su objetivo, que peligros les esperan?**


	7. EL SECUESTRO

**CAPITULO 7: "EL SECUESTRO"**

**Cuponi**: Esto no me gusta, la situación se volvió muy difícil, mejor renuncio

**Ringer**: Si renuncias te matare para no dejar testigos

**Cuponi**: ¿Cómo dices?, creí que éramos socios

**Ringer**: Yo también lo pensé, antes de que empiece el entrenamiento debes aprender la primera lección, los hombres rudos no se traicionan entre si

**Cuponi**: De acuerdo, sigamos con el plan, imagino que ya resolviste como encargarte del jedi, ¿no?

**Ringer**: Imaginas bien, le dispararé con este rayo inmovilizador, lo noqueara por un buen rato, el tiempo suficiente para desarmarlo y amarrarlo

**Cuponi**: Pero pueden esquivar disparos con su sable de luz, yo los he visto

**Ringer**: Créeme no podrá evitar este, se expande para golpear a la victima

**Cuponi**: Podría decirse que ya tienes tu vida planeada, ¿pero que hacemos si algo sale mal?

**Ringer**: Nada saldrá mal, todo déjamelo a mi, ahora vámonos

Despegan en la nave y salen al espacio, se acercan a Coruscant para sorprender la nave cuando deje la orbita del planeta. Mientras en la nave del senado, ya están listos para el despegue, Anakin quien va en el asiento del piloto no puede dejar de pensar en las palabras de su maestro.

**Anakin**: ¿Amor, crees que soy un buen jedi?

**Padme**: Claro que si, eres el mejor de todos y no soy la única que lo opina

**Anakin**: Solo me importa lo que tú pienses, ¿pero que opinas de que no haya evitado formar lazos contigo, eso es contra los jedi?

**Padme**: ¿El sentir amor por mi lo crees traición? Yo te amo también, a nadie más que a ti, y pienso que al haberte casado conmigo le diste un nuevo sentido a mi solitaria y triste vida, que importa si los demás no lo entienden, lo único que importa es que nos amamos y no creo que hagamos mal con esto, nuestro amor es una bendición, además somos leales a la republica

**Anakin**: Tienes razón, no sé que haría si no te tuviera conmigo

Se dan un beso y ahora si ya despegan, se alejan cada vez más de la ciudad hasta que salen al espacio.

**Ringer**: Ahí va nuestro objetivo, síguelos

**Cuponi**: Les disparare con este rayo que bloquea el hiperpropulsor

**Ringer**: Así será muy fácil lograr nuestro objetivo

Avanzan detrás de ellos y en ese momento el joven jedi capta que algo peligroso se acerca a ellos, pero no le dice nada a su esposa para no asustarla, esta a punto de activar el hiperpropulsor cuando en eso les disparan y este ya no funciona.

**Padme**: ¿Qué pasa?

**Anakin**: Nos atacan, sujétate

Hace giros para tratar de perderlos, pero a pesar de todo siguen detrás de ellos, haciendo lo mismo.

**Anakin**: Vaya quien sea que vaya en esa nave es bueno

**Padme**: Mejor pediré refuerzos

Pero justo cuando va a activar su comunicador la otra nave coloca un magneto que detiene la nave y bloquea las comunicaciones.

**Padme: Nos tienen**

**Anakin**: Aun no nos vencen, sigue otra batalla

Salta de su lugar con el sable de luz listo, Padme saca su arma y se queda atrincherada en su lugar, detrás del respaldo. Entonces oyen que los villanos están cortando una pared de la nave para poder entrar.

**Anakin**: Quédate ahí Padme, yo me encargo de todo

**Padme**: Ten mucho cuidado Ani

Los villanos por fin logran pasarse y ya traen sus armas listas.

**Ringer**: No quiero lastimarte jedi, el problema no es contigo, solo hazte a un lado para que podamos capturar a esa senadora

**Anakin**: Sobre mi cadáver

**Ringer**: Tú lo quisiste, ¡dispárale!

Cuponi trae un escudo y le dispara al jedi, él le regresa los disparos con su sable de luz, pero solo rebotan en el escudo, en eso Ringer aprovechándose de que esta distraído se le acerca por la espalda con el inmovilizador listo. La senadora lo ve y trata de dispararle, pero esta fuera de su alcance y no logra darle.

**Padme**: ¡Anakin, cuidado!

Pero antes de que el jedi pueda hacer algo el cazarrecompensas le dispara con el rayo inmovilizador, trata de evitarlo, pero no se quita a tiempo y le logra dar, entonces cae al piso inconsciente.

**Padme**: ¡Anakin!, ¿Qué le hicieron?

**Ringer**: Lo matamos

**Padme**: ¡Noooo!

**Ringer**: Ahora ya nadie te va a cuidar

**Padme**: ¡Monstruos!

Le dispara, pero esquiva los disparos y se acerca el otro por detrás y logra desarmarla, a pesar de que ahora esta indefensa no se da por vencida, trata de golpearlo, pero Ringer le pega por detrás y cae inconsciente al lado de Anakin

**Ringer**: Buenas noches a los dos

Luego de esto los dos hombres bajan al planeta de Croma llevándose con ellos a sus prisioneros y dejando la nave de la senadora abandonada.

La cual, poco después es encontrada por un grupo de clones, bajan a la superficie de Coruscant llevando las malas noticias tanto al senado como al consejo jedi. En este último se lleva a cabo una junta para dar a conocer la noticia de la desaparición de uno de sus miembros.

**Yoda**: Terribles noticias tenemos, desparecido ha el joven Skywalker

**Obi Wan**: Hay que salir en su búsqueda inmediatamente

**Windu**: No estoy de acuerdo, aun no tenemos ni siquiera algún indicio de donde pueda estar

**Mundi**: El que lo secuestro a él y a la senadora amidala es muy bueno y no dejo evidencias de quien fue

**Obi Wan**: ¿Entonces que haremos?

**Yoda**: Esperar debemos, pronto una pista nos llegará

Mientras en Croma, en la guarida de Cuponi, Padme recobra el conocimiento y se da cuenta de que tiene los ojos vendados, también cinta en la boca y esta amarrada a una silla, a pesar de la terrible situación en que se encuentra lo único que le importa es saber donde estará su esposo, Ringer se da cuenta de que ya despertó.

**Ringer**: Por fin despierta senadora, solo déjeme decirle que la gente de karkarodon se sentirá muy honrada con su visita, lo que todavía no me decido es si la llevare viva o muerta

**Padme**: (Piensa) "¿Matarme?, no puede ser, ¿donde estará Ani?"

La pobre senadora siente mucho miedo, pero en eso recuerda que tal vez Anakin este muerto y el miedo se le quita.

**Padme**: (Piensa) "Aunque ¿que sentido puede tener mi vida ahora que mi único amor esta muerto?, mas bien me harían un favor si me matan"

**Ringer**: Creo que antes de decidirme quiero ver sus lindos ojos

Le quita la venda y se da cuenta de que estaba llorando, ante esto sonríe burlonamente.

**Ringer**: Vaya, que cobarde es usted, voy a destaparle la boca para oírla pedir compasión antes de matarla, esto siempre hace las cosas mas divertidas

Le quita también la cinta, pero la senadora no suplica por su vida, más bien sigue llorando en silencio, esto desconcierta a Ringer.

**Ringer**: ¿Es que acaso no va a rogar que le perdone la vida?

**Padme**: ¿Y para que quiero seguir viviendo? Ya perdí todo motivo

**Ringer**: Vaya si ese es el caso, supongo que entonces seré mas malo dejándola vivir, aunque dicen que es muy problemática, mejor le voy a hacer el favor de acabar con su patética existencia

**Cuponi**: (Se viene acercando) ¿Qué dices?, ese no era el plan, solo la entregaríamos con aquel que te contrato, jamás dijiste nada sobre matarla

**Ringer**: Este es el plan ahora y te recomiendo que no intervengas, o le harás compañía a esta tonta

En otra parte de la guarida Anakin yace en el suelo desmayado, pero va recobrando el conocimiento poco a poco, se siente como si hubiera salido de la anestesia, va recuperando la movilidad de su cuerpo, se da cuenta de que está bien amarrado, que tiene una venda en los ojos y cinta en la boca, conforme va despertando empieza a sentir 3 presencias que se encuentran junto con él, una presencia es fuerte y se encuentra sintiendo un conflicto, otra es fuerte también, con mucha determinación, pero despide lado obscuro, y la ultima es débil y solo despide tristeza, se concentra mas y se da cuenta de que la ultima presencia no es otra sino su esposa.

**Anakin**: (Piensa) "Padme, ¿que te hicieron estos miserables?"

Piensa que debe salvar a su esposa, pero ¿como hacerlo si esta inmovilizado por las cuerdas?, después de mucho batallar logra ponerse de rodillas y avanza hasta la puerta del cuarto en donde estaba.

**Ringer**: Este sable de luz será un buen trofeo de mi última casería, tal vez lo use para matarla (Saca el sable de luz y se lo acerca al cuello)

**Cuponi**: Espera, no lo hagas

**Ringer**: Tú no te metas, ¿sabes que?, olvídate de nuestra sociedad, eres un cobarde, yo terminare este trabajo solo y me iré a Oguel, cuando termine allá, seremos invencibles, y tu seguirás siendo un tonto ladrón

**Cuponi**: Al menos no tendré en la conciencia muertes como las tienes tú

**Ringer**: Pues solo por eso serás un débil y mejor como dije antes, no dejare testigos, después de ella sigues tú

**Cuponi**: Podría terminar esto de otra forma, no tienes que matar a esta mujer

**Ringer**: Claro que si, porque soy el mejor cazarrecompensas y mis trabajos los hago siempre muy bien

**Cuponi**: No te dejaré

**Ringer**: No me hagas reír, aquí termina su carrera senadora

Levanta el sable y va a degollar a Padme.

**Padme** (Piensa): "Me voy contigo Anakin"

Cuponi no puede creer lo que esta pasando.

**¿Este es el fin de Padme, Cuponi intervendrá, Anakin lograra hacer algo estando amarrado y desarmado?**


End file.
